A fitting of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,962 B2. The first fitting part and the second fitting part are in geared connection with one another in order to adjust the inclination of the back rest. The third fitting part is pivotably mounted on a bearing ring which is fastened on the first fitting part. In addition, a separately realized latching element sits on the bearing ring and is fastened thereto such that it is fixedly connected to the first fitting part. A toothed pawl which is pivotably mounted on the third fitting part locks to the latching element which is also toothed in a radially protruding region for this purpose. If the pawl is opened, the back rest is freely pivotable. The free pivoting serves in particular to facilitate access of passengers to a rear row of seats.
A similar fitting is known from DE 10 2008 017 019 A1. The first fitting part and the second fitting part are in geared connection with one another in order to adjust the inclination of the back rest. An encircling ring engages over the second fitting part and is fixedly connected to the first fitting part, together forming a nose which provides a region protruding radially from the otherwise circular basic form. A third fitting part is pivotably mounted relative to the first fitting part. A bolt-shaped stop which is provided on the third fitting part and a prestressed lock which is pivotably mounted on the third fitting part receive the nose between them and thus lock the third fitting part to the first fitting part. If the lock is opened, the back rest is freely pivotable.